All For You
by SuperKateB
Summary: All his roads lead to her, and even though she knows she should turn him down, well, she's helpless to resist.


"**All For You"  
****A Law & Order: SVU Fanfiction  
****Written by Kate "SuperKate" Butler**

_There's been times (I'm so confused)  
All my roads, they lead to you –  
I just can't turn and walk away._

"You shouldn't be here."

The law offices at Hogan Place were, for the most part, dark and empty, and he'd figured upon driving past the building on his way back to his own dark and empty house that all the lights would be out. But one of the street-facing windows on a higher floor still glowed despite the late hour, and suddenly, he found himself switching lanes and turning right instead of left.

The parking garage had, for the most part, been as dark and as empty as the building next door.

The space separated them. Her office was typically arranged – two leather-upholstered chairs in front of the massive mahogany desk with her own, wheeled chair behind it and a small cabinet in the corner – and she used the disorganized desk as a barrier between them even after she stood. Her normally pristine hair was pulled up and away from her face by a hideous flower-print plastic clip, and she'd obviously rinsed away most of her makeup whenever she'd changed from her black pinstripe suit into a pair of tight olive sweatpants and an oversized gray t-shirt. He'd watched her, studying her untouched form through the blinds on the door window, observing her more keenly than he would any suspect. He'd never seen her without the makeup and the hairspray, without the fitted suit and matching blouse.

He preferred her in this pure form.

And so, he'd knocked and she'd started, and suddenly he was through the doorway and shutting the door behind him and she was on her feet, staring at him.

"You shouldn't be here," she said, her voice teetering on the edge of an accusation as her green eyes bore past his face and into his soul.

His fingers left the doorknob. "I know."

_It's hard to say what it is I see in you;  
Wonder if I'll always be with you._

Blue-backed motions, notes and legal pads, and even a few law books tumbled off the edge of the desk as she clawed at his back through his dress shirt, clutching the material as his tongue traced the delicate line of her neck.

"Dammit," she muttered through her moans, pressing hard against the leg that had somehow found its way between her own. "I could lose my job. You should – "

"I should go, right?" he growled into her ear, nipping at the soft white flesh just under her earlobe. "I should waltz out the door and never look back, right?"

His hands slid under her t-shirt, and hers found the buttons on his shirt. "That's exactly right," she returned, her voice a rumbling in the depths of her chest. She shuddered at the feel of his palms against her bare back. "You're a detective – "

Her arms jerked up awkwardly and the t-shirt landed on the floor seconds later. His lips moved down to her collarbone. "Yes, I am," he agreed breathlessly.

"And I'm an ADA." Her hairclip came altogether loose as his hands drifted from her back to her front and she arched just slightly in response, moaning through gritted teeth. "You're stubborn and unpredictable and altogether wrong for me."

His shirt fell open and her hands immediately began exploration of his bare chest and stomach, and the hardened muscles that had always been hidden from view. "Do you have a point?" he asked, his large fingers fumbling with the clasp on her bra.

"No, guess not," she decided, and he smiled as she seized him in an passionate, fiery, no-holds-barred kiss.

_Words can't say  
And I can't do_

Wednesday morning, John Munch wheeled his chair over to Olivia Benson's desk, a ballpoint pen hanging from his lips. "Hey, Liv, question for you."

Olivia glanced up from her perusal of the morning newspaper. "Yeah?" she responded, arching an eyebrow. "What's that?"

"What do you think about your partner and our lady ADA, hmm?"

The female detective's lips pursed into a slight frown as she followed the line of John's subtle nod towards the two figures standing just outside Cragen's office, chatting casually. Or, rather, chatting casually to anyone with an untrained eye.

Casey Novak was smiling brightly, her head tilted just to the side as she laughed at some joke that couldn't be heard across the noisy, bustling staff room. Elliott's lips were curved into a small smile as well, his shoulders relaxed and posture comfortable as he leaned against the wall just outside the office. His eyes were trained distinctively on the redhead's face; her fingers lightly trailed down his arm as she continued wherever the conversation had left off, a soft caress.

Olivia's frown deepened as she turned back towards the other detective. "You don't think…" she began, the words somehow disappearing.

John shrugged and started to wheel back towards his desk. "Hey, don't look at me," he informed her, tossing up his hands. "I am the wacky conspiracy theorist, after all."

_Enough to prove_

"Do you ever wish I'd actually left?"

Hogan Place was completely dark as they wandered down the great stone steps and towards the parking garage, their arms brushing casually. The question, however, made her stop in her tracks, and she stood stark still on the step for just a moment.

He stared up at her, and for a moment, it seemed as though the city itself fell completely silent.

And then, she smiled.

"Never."

_It's all for you._

**Fin.**

Disclaimer: Law & Order: SVU does not belong to me, but to Dick Wolf and NBC. Okay? Okay.

Author's Note: Elliott/Casey have become my OTP in this fandom, even though I will still love Elliott/George with all my heart. There's just something so right about Elliott and Casey. I think it's that it's just so obvious they're sleeping together.

April 8, 2005  
12:39 a.m.


End file.
